Electronic equipment such as microprocessors, graphics processors, network processors, digital signal processors, etc. must often respond very fast to large step-type load transients. Switching power converters preferably have a voltage response that follows the ideal target voltage closely while reducing ring back. A system with such a transient response often behaves well over a wide frequency range of load changes. Conventional switching regulators often provide adaptive voltage positioning (AVP) where the voltage is sampled at a high rate and the inductor current is sampled at a much lower rate. At load changes, the AVP loop introduces a high latency into the control system and causes ring back and unfavorable voltage response because of the low inductor current sampling rate. One of the benefits of AVP is that voltage excursions from periodic repetitive load steps are minimized, lowering the effective output impedance. Other switching regulators use high performance current ADCs (analog-to-digital converters) with high sampling rates and low latencies to minimize the delay in the current loop and force the loop to react as fast as possible. Such solutions are costly, require large area on the chip also consume more power.